


Consultations and Excitement

by Theamazingarmadillo



Series: just seems right [2]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Excited Neil Melendez, F/M, Neil Melendez Lives, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingarmadillo/pseuds/Theamazingarmadillo
Summary: Neil was so excited. Claire had said that he was too excited, but he just couldn't keep it in!
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: just seems right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151492
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Consultations and Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this, but here it goes.  
> Hope you like it!

Neil was so excited. Claire had said that he was too excited, but he just couldn't keep it in!

He had wanted a family for years now and he finally got a chance at that, he just couldn't contain it. Unfortunately, he had to keep it all under wraps at work. They decided to wait to tell their colleagues and family that Claire was pregnant at the start of her second trimester. 

They had booked an appointment with Dr. Garcia the day after Claire had told him. She had been very happy for them especially after how long they had known each other and the fact that she knew how much Neil wanted a child. They had got an appointment for a week from now, Claire had wanted to do it when she didn't have work so she could spend as long as she needed to ask Dr. Garcia questions and to get all of the necessary tests done. 

With Neil, it was more lenient, Dr. Garcia had said that he could leave and come back if he was really needed at the hospital and since he wouldn't be leaving the grounds he thought it would be okay. 

Even though they had been studying the human body for the majority of their lives and knew all about this type of stuff, they were also first time parents with zero experience. And if he was being honest, he knew that Claire was scared even if she didn't show it. Neil had promised her that he would be there for her every step of the way, not once would he leave her side. 

Claire wasn't just scared about the pregnancy, or that she wouldn't be a good mom, no. She was scared that her over dramatic boyfriend was on the verge of screaming that he was going to be a dad from the rooftops. The best way to describe Neil’s excitement was that he had the same energy as a golden retriever when given a ball. If he were to have a tail it would be going 100 by now. 

She had known that he was excited but she didn't think it would get this bad. Nurse gossip was always crazy, but when Andrews started talking to Lim about why he was so happy all of a sudden, she had to tell him to dial it down.

…...

“Neil,” she said as she sat on the couch, watching her boyfriend read through books about what to expect during pregnancy, “you are going to have to calm down”. 

He looked up at her “what?” he asked

“Everyone is talking about why you are so happy. They are starting to think I drugged you or something.” 

He turned on the couch to face her, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. “I don't think I have been that different,” he said, frowning. 

She chuckled at the fact that he hadn't noticed. “Yes you have, you haven't gotten annoyed at Morgan in about three days. You went down a wormhole of possible outcomes on a hypothetical surgery with Shaun, when you normally push him away if they aren't something you were working on at that moment. You happily gave several stitches to people in the ER without being asked and I don't think I have heard you give out about a nurse since I told you.” 

He pulled his head back and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, maybe she was right. He had been very happy since she told him, but I mean who wouldn't? He didn't think it was that obvious though. 

“And people have noticed that?” he asked

Claire really laughed this time at not only at his very confused expression but also the fact that he was blatantly naive to the fact. “Yes Neil, they have noticed. Even Andrews and Lim have noticed. They really think you are on something”. 

It was his turn to laugh. He would expect that the nurses were to think he was on something, but Marcus and Audrey? They knew him better. 

“Alright,” he said, “I will give out to morgan at least once, tell Murphy to go talk to Aaron about what he wants to talk about. Say no to the odd ER patient and shout at a few nurses. I'll even sulk around my office for a while. Would that help?”

Claire reached out for his hand and rubbed circles between the knuckles. “I like to see you happy and so does everyone else. It actually makes their lives a hell of a lot easier. So maybe you should just give out to Morgan and shout at a few nurses. I think that would help”. She smirked as he shook his head in disapproval. 

“Okay” he replied. 

…...

A few days had passed, and it was the day of their first appointment with Dr. Garcia. Neil had stuck to his word and made a scared Reznick scuttle out of his office after she overstepped her boundaries. Claire had noticed that the rumours had died down a bit too, thankfully. 

Claire drove up to the hospital parking lot and got out of her car. Sometimes, when she had a day off she would go into the hospital to collect something, file some paper world or, recently, have lunch with Neil. 

Today, she wanted to keep it under wraps that she was there though. She would still go through the main doors but she wouldn't go to the populated areas to try her best and avoid her colleagues. 

She managed to get to the OB/GYN department without bringing any attention to herself. She walked down the hallway to Dr. Garcia’s waiting room and told the receptionist that she was here. She had arrived ten minutes before her scheduled appointment to give Neil enough time to get down here or make up an excuse without seeming suspicious. 

Claire had been in this room briefly before, but she hadn't bothered to have a look around. The walls had the same colour scheme as the rest of the hospital, light blue walls that came halfway up the wall that then changed into a yellowish cream. The walls were decorated with inspirational sayings about motherhood, pictures of happy families and posters of diagrams of women’s uterus. The room was overall pretty friendly and quite calming. 

Claire noticed a small coffee table in front of where she was sitting in the waiting room. It had a few scattered magazines alongside a decorative vase of flowers. Claire picked up the closest magazine to her and flipped through it, not looking at anything in particular. 

Lost in her mind, she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Neil with a wide smile on his face. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you” he chuckled. 

Claire shook her head and smiled back at him, putting down the magazine as he sat down. Neil was still wearing the navy suit jacket he left the house in meaning that he probably hadn't had any surgeries since he came in. 

Claire turned to look at him in her chair. “Nothing interesting happened yet?”

“Nope, I had a meeting with Marcus and Audrey and had to do a few bits of paperwork but that was about it. Nothing interesting.”

Claire nodded, she knew that quiet days could be a hell of a lot less stressful but they were also very boring. 

“Well, it won't be as boring after we find out how the baby is doing” she chuckled, looking down at her belly quickly. 

He smiled at her and it looked like he was about to say something when they heard the door open to Dr. Garcia’s room and she called out to them to enter. Both Claire and Neil stood up to follow her into the spacious room, decorated quite similarly as the waiting room was but there was a proud space for Dr. Garcia’s diploma and other achievements, much like Neil’s office for his certificates. 

Dr. Garcia sat behind a large, wooden table and motiened them to sit down in the chairs that were placed on the opposite side of the desk. The two soon-to-be-parents sat down and waited as she spoke. 

“Right, I will ask you a few questions and then we will take a few tests and then you can ask any questions you wish to ask” Dr. Garcia smiled, addressing Claire. 

Claire nodded and they started their session. Dr. Garcia went through the stages of her pregnancy and how she will probably feel, like morning sickness and mood swings. She went through the risks of pregnancy and things that may affect her health or the baby’s health. She asked about both Claire and Neil’s family backgrounds to check for medical history that needed to be addressed. She asked about Claire’s mental health at the moment and told her what she should and shouldn’t eat or drink to help keep the baby healthy. 

After the basis was covered about what to expect, Dr. Garcia took Claire into a separate, sterile room and took some of her blood for testing, she also took her blood pressure and gave her a urine cup for her to use so they could get a urine sample that she could drop back to her tomorrow. Before they left the room, Dr. Garcia asked her one more question. 

“Is there any domestic violence happening at the moment that could hurt you or the baby?”

Claire shook her head and confidently said, “nope” 

Dr. Garcia nodded and smiled, “I didn't think so, but I just had to make sure”. 

They left the room and then discussed any questions either of them had. Dr. Garcia said that they could call down to her at any time to ask if needs be but that she thought they knew a lot about the medical side of it anyway. 

After about an hour and a half, the two were clear to go. They both thanked Dr. Garcia before leaving the ward. They got to the main doors when Claire stopped Neil by catching his hand. Neil turned and she brought him into a kiss. 

When they broke apart, she smiled at him and said, “you were very quiet. Everything okay?” 

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her nose. “Yes, i was just thinking about what's to come. And I trusted that you would ask all the questions before I got them out”.

She chuckled and pulled him into another quick kiss before pulling away and straightening his tie. “You will make a great dad. Now, go and save some lives Dr. Melendez”. 

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left through the door with Claire looking out at him. She was so excited about having a child, especially with that man. Thankfully, she could hide it better than him.


End file.
